1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting goods and outdoor activity apparatus, and more specificially to an improved fishing lure attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing has been, and continues to be, a popular commercial and recreational activity. Most rod and reel type fishing requires the attachment of either live bait or an artificial lure to the fishing line to attract and hook the fish. Numerous artificial lure devices have been developed to increase the "luck" of the angler by providing a device that has the look and/or feel of the fishes' natural prey, such as minnows, insects, or worms. Other artificial lures rely on visual attraction devices only, such as brightly colored streamers, highly reflective spoons, or the like. Still other artificial lures produce a distinctive sensory vibration that is supposedly attractive to the fish. However, most of these known artificial lures are used in solitary fashion, and do not serve to enhance or improve any other bait or lure. In addition, these known artificial lures tend to mimic only a solitary prey to the predator fish, and thus do not always have the desired attractive effect.